Ne t'en va pas
by Sandrine MagCar
Summary: La veille du départ de Sam pour Atlantis, Jack prend conscience de tout ce qu'il perd en la laissant s'en aller.


_Salut tout le monde! Je publie ici un petit OS assez ship, sur le départ de Sam pour Atlantis. _

_Merci à **Silk's Shadow **pour sa correction!_

_En espérant que vous apprécierez._

* * *

**_Ne t'en va pas._**

_Ne t'en va pas…_ Cinq mots, un murmure qui aurait pu tout changer, tout résoudre. Une phrase qui sonnait comme une mélodie dans l'esprit de Jack O'Neill, une chanson composée d'une unique note de musique, une comptine entêtante qui se répétait en boucle, encore et encore, et qui constituait l'ensemble de ses pensées.

_Ne t'en va pas…_ ce souhait formulé silencieusement le harcelait, lui rappelait qu'elle le quitterait bientôt. Qu'il ne verrait plus son sourire le matin, qu'il ne lui apporterait plus son café à midi, qu'il ne l'obligerait plus jamais à quitter son laboratoire pour aller dormir. Ce serait fini toute cette petite routine rassurante. Demain, c'était terminé, elle partait dans une autre galaxie, à des centaines d'années-lumière de lui.

Elle s'en irait.

Elle se retrouverait seule, à la commande de la plus grande mission intergalactique jamais mise sur pied. Et elle s'en sortirait comme un chef, il le savait. Il avait confiance en elle, mais le danger n'en était pas amoindri. Les menaces que recelait la galaxie de Pégase étaient infinies, et il savait que les pertes humaines n'étaient pas rares, au contraire. Il essayait de se rassurer en se rappelant que lorsqu'elle faisait partie de SG-1, elle avait failli mourir plusieurs fois, mais la différence était immense : il était là. Il était toujours présent pour la protéger si besoin était, pour la soutenir et la relever. Ici, elle serait seule, sans lui, sans sa protection. Vulnérable.

Il avait peur. Peur de la perdre, sans pouvoir rien y faire, sans même pouvoir essayer. Demain il la verrait passer la porte en se disant que c'était peut-être la dernière image qu'il aurait d'elle. Et il ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée.

_Ne t'en va pas…_ Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir lui dire ces quelques mots... pouvoir la retenir, la prendre dans ses bras pour lui murmurer tout bas ce qu'il lui était interdit de dévoiler, d'éprouver même. Pendant près de dix ans, il s'était promis de lui avouer un jour tout ce qu'il gardait secret, mais il n'avait fait que retarder ce moment, de plus en plus loin, croyant avoir le temps. Et il était là, aujourd'hui, à regretter le passé et toutes ces occasions manquées, il était trop tard à présent. Comme le temps passait vite… Il la voyait encore se présenter à lui, avec toute la détermination et la volonté dont elle seule était capable.

Jack marchait dans les couloirs du SGC, il ne regardait pas où il allait, ses pieds le conduisaient mécaniquement sur un chemin qu'il empruntait chaque jour, qu'il connaissait par cœur. Mais jamais il ne l'avait effectué en éprouvant tant de mélancolie qu'en ce moment. Il avançait, perdu dans ses pensées, ignorant les appels des autres militaires qui sonnaient faux à ses oreilles. Plus rien n'avait d'importance aujourd'hui : elle s'en allait demain.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il faisait ce trajet. Le lendemain, son laboratoire deviendrait celui d'un autre. Un vulgaire scientifique oserait prétendre prendre sa place. Mais il savait que personne ne serait à la hauteur, aucun homme ni aucune femme ne pourraient la remplacer. Le SGC perdait son plus brillant élément aujourd'hui.

Il atteignit son but, le trajet n'avait duré que quelques secondes et pourtant, il avait eu le temps de se remettre en mémoire tous ces moments partagés, ces discussions sans importance dont il avait pourtant gardé le moindre souvenir, ces situations périlleuses, ces sentiments interdits, trop souvent refoulés. Ils en avaient vécu des choses en dix ans.

Il se faufila aussi discrètement que possible sur le pas de la porte du laboratoire et son cœur se souleva en la voyant. Elle était là, à seulement quelques pas de lui. Si proche...

Elle lui tournait le dos et était en train de ranger ses affaires, de classer les derniers papiers. Pour que demain, tout soit prêt pour celui qui prendrait sa place. Chaque objet qu'elle rangeait dans son carton était comme un coup de poignard de plus dans le cœur de Jack, comme un rappel de son départ prochain. Il avait eu l'occasion d'observer ces objets de nombreuses fois, cependant il avait l'impression de ne les avoir jamais vus lorsqu'elle les prenait en main et les faisait disparaitre dans la boite.

_Ne t'en va pas…_ comme un écho qui se répercuterait à l'infini, son esprit lui criait d'avancer, d'aller lui chuchoter ces mots, de la retenir. De la protéger. Empêche-la de partir !

Mais il ne bougea pas.

Il se perdit plutôt dans la contemplation de la femme qui lui tournait le dos. Ses longs cheveux blonds voletaient avec grâce d'un côté a l'autre de sa tête. Il songea qu'elle faisait moins militaire qu'avec ses cheveux courts. Il n'avait jamais osé lui avouer, mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré son double venu d'une autre dimension, il n'avait eu qu'un souhait : qu'elle se laisse pousser les cheveux…

Son regard s'attendrit plus encore lorsqu'elle s'attarda sur un objet, une photo plus précisément. Il connaissait bien cette image, on y voyait l'équipe SG-1 au complet : Danny Boy l'air un peu benêt, Teal'c toujours fidèle à lui-même, elle souriante comme jamais et lui. Lui qui ne regardait pas l'objectif, mais plutôt sa coéquipière, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Comment avait-elle eu cette photo ? Il avait tenté de la faire disparaitre, comme il avait essayé, en vain, de noyer ses sentiments. Sa main à couper que c'était encore un coup signé Daniel…

Elle passa longtemps un doigt sur la photo et avec précaution, la plaça dans son blouson.

Il ne voyait pas son visage et ne se doutait pas qu'une goutte menaçait de s'échapper de ses yeux azur.

_Ne t'en va pas…_ Combien de temps resterait-il là, à la contempler en silence ? Quand se déciderait-il à aller la trouver, lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ?

Il attendrait le plus longtemps possible. Il profitait de ces minutes précieuses pour la regarder. Une dernière fois. Demain, son image flotterait dans son esprit, non devant ses yeux. Alors, il savourait chaque instant, en se disant que chaque seconde qui passait l'éloignait un peu plus de lui. Il gravait une dernière fois son portrait dans son esprit. Il mémorisait chacune de ses formes, chacun de ses gestes.

La vie était injuste. Elle l'avait toujours été. Elle lui avait tout pris. D'abord Charlie et avec lui, son âme, son essence. Après la mort de son fils, la vie n'avait plus eu de sens, il n'avait plus aucun rêve, aucun but. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre au SGC et qu'il rencontre les Goa'ulds et avec eux, un nouvel objectif : protéger la Terre.

Mais en commandant SG-1, il s'était retrouvé avec cette femme, qui, en ce moment même ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Et évidemment, il avait développé des sentiments pour elle. Sentiments interdits bien sûr. Depuis lors, il n'avait jamais plus haï une loi que celle de non-fraternisation…

Et l'ironie de cette injustice s'amusait avec lui, le confrontant à des réalités alternatives où il était heureux. Ou ils étaient heureux ensemble. Lui montrant ce qu'il n'aurait jamais, le rendant capable de toucher ses rêves du bout des doigts… avant de les faire disparaitre.

Protéger la Terre avait un prix, il l'avait appris. Amour et devoir ne rimaient pas, c'était ainsi. La justice ne faisait de différences pour personne, pas même pour les héros.

Il soupira silencieusement. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire souffrir autant qu'aujourd'hui.

Il leva une dernière fois les yeux sur la femme qui hantait ses nuits depuis près de dix ans, celle qui le relevait dans les moments difficiles, celle qui le faisait triompher de ses ennemis, celle qu'il voyait en fermant les yeux… Celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

_Ne t'en va pas…_

Aussi silencieusement qu'il était apparu, il se retourna et fit un pas dans le couloir. Et soudain, ce qu'il redoutait arriva.

_Mon général… ?

Sa voix cristalline résonna à ses oreilles comme une mélodie à la fois douce et amère. Il se figea, les yeux fermés en réponse à sa détresse intérieure. Tout, mais pas ça… Il ne voulait pas avoir à lui faire face, croiser son regard azur, voir son sourire… Il ne voulait pas lui dire au revoir.

Il se reprit, colla un faux sourire décontracté sur son visage et lentement, il se tourna vers elle.

Et il la vit. Sublime comme toujours. Son cœur se souleva dans sa poitrine en détaillant son visage entouré par ses cheveux d'or, sa frange qui retombait sur son front, son teint éclatant, ses lèvres fines. Et ses yeux… ses yeux flamboyants comme des saphirs.

Il resta un moment sans voix, ne sachant que dire, que faire. Ils restèrent de longues secondes, face à face.

_Alors ? Prête pour partir ? dit-il finalement sur un ton qui se voulait enjoué en sortant de sa torpeur.

Elle acquiesça doucement.

_Je finis de ranger…

En effet, la pièce était impeccable, plus rien ne trainait, tous les appareils étaient éteints.

Nouveau silence. Le sourire de Jack s'effaça doucement, au rythme des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Sa façade était trop dure à conserver.

_Vous savez quand vous rentrez ? tenta-t-il, même s'il connaissait la réponse.

_Dès qu'on aura plus besoin de moi là-bas, répondit-elle.

Ce qui signifiait dans longtemps. On aurait toujours besoin d'une femme comme elle sur Atlantis, de tous elle était la plus capable de diriger l'expédition.

Ils se turent de nouveau, se contentèrent de se regarder, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils savaient tous deux ce que ces silences signifiaient, les non-dits étaient devenus leur spécialité. Il aurait été inutile de prononcer le moindre mot, il leur suffisait d'un regard pour exprimer leurs sentiments. Par leur seul échange visuel, ils communiquaient ce qu'ils ne pouvaient dire, ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas dire. Se dévoiler l'un à l'autre était la dernière étape de leur relation, celle qu'ils n'atteindraient jamais, celle qui équivalait à la fin de leur histoire, à leur adieu. Et ils s'y refusaient.

Si elle voulait une déclaration, elle allait devoir revenir.

_Tout va bien se passer, vous allez vous en sortir comme un chef… murmura-t-il.

Un sourire timide éclaira son visage, mais ses yeux exprimaient toujours la tristesse.

Sans réfléchir, il fit un pas vers elle et lui ouvrit les bras, en une étreinte amicale. Elle y répondit sans hésiter et ferma les yeux.

Il prit soudain conscience de tout ce qu'il perdait en même temps qu'elle aujourd'hui. Tous ces petits moments de complicité, ces discussions apaisantes, ces gestes esquissés,… tout cela prenait fin aujourd'hui. C'était la dernière fois qu'il la sentait aussi proche de lui, la dernière fois qu'il pouvait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, la dernière fois qu'il sentait son parfum lui chatouiller les narines, la dernière fois que son cœur battait aussi vite.

_Ja… commença-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_Prenez soin de vous. Et revenez vite, on a encore besoin de vous ici, l'interrompit-il brutalement.

Il n'aurait pas supporté l'entendre prononcer son prénom, ça aurait été trop dur de la laisser partir après ça.

Il la sentit raffermir sa prise sur son cou dans une ultime étreinte. Il avait cru la sentir trembler contre lui, mais lorsqu'elle se dégagea de ses bras, elle arborait un sourire décontracté et semblait parfaitement maitre d'elle-même. Elle effleura ses doigts avec tendresse avant de reprendre une distance respectable.

Il était temps de la laisser partir à présent.

_Bottez les fesses des Wraith pour moi, fit-il sur son ton humoristique habituel.

Il arborait de nouveau son masque d'humour. C'était sa façon à lui de surmonter les épreuves. Il se créait une façade. Sans son ton ironique, il n'arrivait pas à passer au-dessus des obstacles. C'était peut-être puéril de sa part. Il préférait fuir plutôt que d'affronter ses sentiments, mais c'était ainsi qu'il survivait.

Elle acquiesça doucement. Il croisa une dernière fois son regard mélancolique, essayant d'oublier que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il se perdait dans l'océan qui régnait dans ses yeux et fit volteface. Il entendit alors sa voix dans son dos.

_Est-ce que vous serez là ? Demain… ?

Il se figea sur place.

_Ne t'en va pas…_

_Comme toujours, souffla-t-il.

Et il s'en alla, sans se retourner.

Il ne la vit pas se laisser tomber sur sa chaise, comme il ne vit pas les larmes couler en silence sur ses joues.

**XxXxXxX**

Plus que cinq heures. Cinq petites heures, et elle traverserait le vortex, direction Atlantis.

Il n'avait pas quitté la base, il savait qu'elle non plus. Elle était probablement dans ses quartiers, en train de dormir. Comme il aurait dû être dans les siens. Seulement, n'arrivant pas à fermer l'œil, il était sorti hors de la base. Il avait marché un moment à travers les bois qui entouraient Cheyenne's Complex. Eclairé par la seule lumière lunaire, il avait laissé ses pieds le conduire.

Daniel avait voulu partir lui aussi… Combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas enquiquiné pour avoir sa permission ? Et combien de fois la lui avait-il refusée ? Il esquissa un sourire sarcastique en se souvenant de sa tête quand elle lui avait annoncé sa mutation.

Elle non plus il ne voulait pas la laisser s'en aller, mais il lui avait tout de même accordé son autorisation. Certains jours, comme aujourd'hui, il se disait qu'il n'aurait pas dû… Elle lui aurait fait la tête pendant quelque temps, mais au moins elle n'aurait pas été risquer sa vie à l'autre bout de l'univers et il n'aurait pas été dehors à 3h du matin à déprimer…

Mais il n'avait pas su se résoudre à lui faire ça, il la respectait trop. Ce poste était fait pour elle, c'était une occasion en or, à ne pas manquer. Et s'il ne fallait lui faire qu'un cadeau sur toute sa carrière, c'était bien celui-ci. Elle le méritait plus que n'importe qui.

Et puis, il était franc avec lui-même. S'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle s'exposait au danger, il avait foi en ses capacités, il savait qu'elle s'en sortirait, peu importe l'épreuve que la vie là-bas lui imposerait, il était persuadé qu'elle la surmonterait.

Non c'était une raison beaucoup plus égoïste qui l'habitait : il ne voulait pas être seul.

A la base, il la voyait tous les jours, ils échangeaient quelques mots à la machine à café, elle l'éblouissait de son sourire au détour d'un couloir,… tous ces petits riens qui rendaient la journée tellement agréable. Si à un moment, il en avait marre de la paperasse, il faisait un détour par son laboratoire et l'observait tripatouiller ses machines. Et il s'apaisait. Pas besoin de grande discussion, le simple fait de la regarder travailler suffisait à le rendre heureux.

Quand elle serait dans la galaxie de Pégase, ils auraient certes des conversations via ordinateur, mais ce n'était définitivement pas pareil, ils ne seraient pas l'un en face de l'autre, il ne distinguerait pas la lueur brillante de ses yeux ni la clarté de son sourire, il aurait une image devant ses yeux. Et puis les discussions intergalactiques n'étaient pas organisées aisément. Elles n'avaient pas lieu pour rien et n'étaient en aucun cas d'ordre privé. Ce ne serait vraiment pas pareil…

A présent, il allait sans arrêt se demander ce qu'elle faisait, si elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide, si elle allait bien … Si elle pensait à lui, comme lui pensait à elle.

Il soupira longuement. Il la respectait trop pour lui demander de rester. De plus, il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, leur situation ambiguë la rendait malheureuse. Elle n'avait pas de famille à elle, personne pour la prendre dans ses bras le soir lorsqu'elle revenait d'une dure journée. Elle n'avait rien de ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Et c'était en partie sa faute.

Il ne pouvait lui offrir cette vie dont elle rêvait. Alors autant qu'elle arrête de souffrir. Sur Atlantis, elle atteindrait au moins l'apogée de sa carrière, elle l'oublierait peut-être au profit de son travail.

Il arriva enfin dans une clairière. Sous la lumière blafarde de la lune, il s'arrêta et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe humide. Il mit ses mains sous sa nuque et se perdit dans le ciel étoilé.

Il se demandait dans quelle direction se trouvait la galaxie de Pégase. Il était impossible de la distinguer à l' œil nu, et il se rendit pleinement compte de la distance qui les séparait. Bientôt elle serait là, quelque part dans cette masse de points lumineux. Si loin…

_Ne t'en va pas… _

**XxXxXxX**

Elle était là en tenue militaire, une petite valise à la main. La porte allait s'ouvrir vers Atlantis d'un moment à l'autre. A ses côtés, se trouvaient Daniel, Teal'c, Vala et Mitchell, son équipe. Le moment des adieux était arrivé. Chacun l'avait étouffé dans une accolade amicale, lui avait chuchoté des mots d'encouragement, arrivant même à lui faire arracher une petite larme. Mitchell la fit rire avec une blague, puis elle fut devant lui. Une dernière fois. Son sourire qui se voulait rassurant se dissipa au fur et à mesure que Walter annonçait l'ouverture des chevrons.

Sans se préoccuper des présences qui les entouraient, il la prit dans ses bras, et la serra fort contre lui. La sentir une dernière fois contre son sœur, toucher une dernière fois sa peau, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot durant leur étreinte, ils savaient tout.

_Ne t'en va pas… _

C'était maintenant ou jamais. L'ultime chance qu'il lui restait de la garder près d'elle.

Au lieu de ça, il se dégagea doucement, effleurant le plus longtemps possible sa peau, prolongeant le contact de leur main le plus possible. Puis le vortex se forma derrière elle.

Il était temps de la laisser s'en aller. Peut-être pour toujours.

Elle recula d'un pas, sans quitter Jack des yeux, puis elle se retourna. Elle baissa la tête, tentant de maitriser ses émotions et de ne pas laisser libre court à sa détresse. La distance qui la séparait de la porte lui semblait immense. Pas après pas, les secondes défilaient comme des heures. Ces quelques mètres équivalaient à des milliers d'année lumière de la Terre, de lui.

Puis Samantha Carter atteignit la flaque. Et en la traversant, sans un regard vers le SGC, elle se dit qu'une seule phrase aurait pu la retenir, un souffle murmuré à son oreille l'aurait fait se retourner, l'aurait poussé à refuser ce poste. Une seule phrase aurait pu l'empêcher de s'en aller…

Juste cinq mots, un murmure qui aurait pu tout changer, tout résoudre.

_Ne t'en va pas…_

FIN.

* * *

_Une petite review peut-être? :) _

_A bientôt!_


End file.
